Director Wooser and the Twilight Age of Movie Madness
Synopsis "Wooser becomes a director in order to win 1 million yen and continue his life as a snazzy hermit, but all he has going for him is his overactive imagination." '- via Crunchyroll' Plot Summary Before the opening credits, the Ultra Super Anime Time Announcers Sumako and Supika are shouting out the program block and after shouting "crab", Wooser steals the spotlight aside of irritating the announcers. Rin is holding a seemingly fainted Len and crying for help in a theater-like building and Wooser shouts "CUT!" out of nowhere and tells him that the acting was lousy. Rin exclaims that it was their 10th take and Len gets up and states that Wooser got excited for a movie making contest, which was "unlike" him. Wooser confirms it by saying that he would rather be lazing around in an air conditioned room, but there was something that he needed: the 1 million yen prize. Darth Wooser asks if Wooser would get a real job and Wooser retaliates by saying that it goes against his values and would rather win the money from just screwing around. He also thinks that not only that he would get the money, he would also get a lot of fans, mainly teenage girls and would get all the girls he wants if he shifts his career into commentating on variety TV shows. In the midst of Darth Wooser's disgust over Wooser, Miho and Yuu announce that they scouted a seasoned actress to help him with his movie. Kirishima, a stuffed bear greets Wooser and he reacts that she's just a family member. Kirishima gets angry at Wooser because he asked for help and Darth Wooser asks if Kirishima really was in a movie. She confirms it and gives Darth Wooser the prize picture for those that visited the movie. The picture is an autographed photo of Kirishima's human and bear forms with the title, "Arpeggio of the Blue Steel" on it. Darth Wooser asks himself "Who is this" in reaction to her human appearance. Wooser puts Kirishima on mascot duty to appeal families and children and the latter states that the god of movies won't like none of it. Miho wishes that the movie would be in 3D and Len agrees that Wooser might win for standing out with the competition with 3D footage. After Miho, Len and Rin put on some 3D glasses that they had, the screen goes to a purple-like scheme with the aesthetic that the animals look "3D" to Rin. Wooser puts on his own 3D glasses and Darth Wooser states that the glasses wielders are using old technology and Kirishima states that nostalgia will be used to win the audiences over. Kirishima then vomits glitter-like liquid on the floor from 3D sickness. Wooser says that things are getting boring as Rin and Len asks on what the movie is even about. The scheme returns to normal as Wooser takes his 3D glasses off and commences to film the "battle scene". The gang is in a "set" that looks like a submarine pilot base and Rin is amazed at it. Wooser states that another company in the family is letting Wooser borrow the room and tells everyone to take a seat as the battle scene gets filmed. He also lets the gang freestyle their lines, which Wooser dubs over and wants them to be loud as possible to make it sound realistic. As he mentions his plans to alter the footage digitally, Rin is in awe, but Kirishima warns Wooser that the god of movies would be furious at the situation. An alarm blares and the scene turns red. Wooser states that weapons should be on the ready and Len exclaims that she thought that it was a movie set. Wooser then says that the place is actually a real submarine. Meanwhile, during the attack, an huge ship fires torpedoes and the scene cuts to Haruna using them for special effects as she states, which Kirishima harshly disagrees saying that the torpedoes are real. While Wooser celebrates the "realism" in the situation at hand for the movie, everyone else panics and Len, Miho and Darth Wooser are flying across the room. The screen cuts to the presentations of Sanzigen and Ultra Super Pictures with Wooser shouting that "Art is an explosion" with an actual explosion present. Iona is seen up close saying "Crash dive!" and with the scene zooming out, Kirishima shouts at her for lending Wooser the submarine in the first place. The scene cuts to the red carpet walk from the Tokyo International Film Festival with Wooser and the other animals on the red carpet. Darth Wooser shockingly says that Wooser won an award, but Wooser disappointingly states that it was just for best effort without any money instead of the grand prize. He then shows Darth Wooser the prizes for the people visiting his movie and it's of most of the key visuals of the show's seasons which "change weekly" according to Wooser. Darth Wooser asks if Wooser is a monster and Wooser replies that it takes a monster to survive in the movie business. After the ending credits, Iona, Kirishima, Haruna (whom is also in bear form), Wooser and Chuuni-senpai are back in the submarine base. Kirishima is advertising the upcoming second movie, "Arpeggio of the Blue Steel: Ars Nova Cadenza" and states that she has a huge role. Wooser asks "A huge role?" in a sarcastic tone and Kirishima puts her paw near her mouth in shock. Characters (In Order of Appearance) Normal Characters * Wooser * Rin * Len * Darth Wooser * The Animal Whose Name Must Not Be Spoken * Ajipon * Yuu * Miho * Chuuni-senpai Guest Characters * Sumako * Supika * Kirishima * Haruna * Iona Points of Interest * The guest characters of this episode are Kirishima, Haruna and Iona (with the very latter being a returning guest) of the "Arpeggio of the Blue Steel" franchise. The poster image for "Arpeggio of the Blue Steel: Ars Nova Cadenza" can be seen on the right hand side of the submarine's pilot base. * Iona and Haruna are first seen in their original art styles while they are in the normal "Wooser" art style after the end credits with Haruna as a bear alongside Kirishima. * The first movie that Kirishima was talking about was "Arpeggio of the Blue Steel: Ars Nova DC" when she said that she had been in a movie before. * The submarine base used as a movie set is the same base that Wooser and Iona was in alongside some of the other animals for Iona's cameo in Awakening Arc, Episode 2. * Wooser said that Kirishima and the submarine that he borrowed was in the "family" because the Wooser anime franchise and the Arpeggio of the Blue Steel anime franchise are both produced by Sanzigen. * The cards that Wooser was giving out to the audience are key visual images of each of the Wooser anime franchise's seasons. * Sumako and Supika are The Ultra Super Anime Time Announcers: the same duo from the mashup trailer for the Phantasmagoric Arc, Miss Monochrome Season 2 and Wakaba*Girl before their premieres on the Ultra Super Anime Time programming block. *This episode's end card was drawn by Hibiku Yamamura, Haruna's voice actress, whom also a manga artist aside from her job as a voice actress. Quotes * Sumako: "Hey!" Supika: "Don't mess us up!" Wooser: "Bite me. This is my show." * Darth Wooser: "Shouldn't you just get a real job?" Wooser: "That would go against my very identity. A million yen just by screwing around! That's my lifestyle!" * Wooser: "Art is an explosion!" Category:Episodes Category:Season Three